La partida de Lucy
by MaryHeartfilia
Summary: Otra de mis historias. NaLu, Lucy se siente inútil y débil, una carga para los demás, unas palabras dolorosas de Natsu la hizo tomar una decisión. Decidida, va a un viaje en busca de poder y sabiduría, que ara Natsu? Que harán todos sin ella?
1. Cap 1: Palabras dolorosas y una decisión

Yoh! Con otro fic de esta pareja… aunque esta será dolorosa? Jajaj xD! Bueno, quería terminar primero con mi fic "amistad de la infancia" que ni va en la mitad creo :P! pero mi hermana quiso hacer este fic conmigo! Asi que lo realizamos, pero nose si tendrá futuro e.e quiero saber si tiene :3! Espero sus comentarios n.n…

-La partida de Lucy-  
Capitulo 1: Palabras dolorosas y una decisión.

Estaba soleado, se podían escuchar a los pájaros cantar, Lucy, Natsu y Happy veían devuelta de una misión, pero se sentaron en una parte del bosque estaban agotados, pero por alguna razón Natsu estaba enfadado a mas no poder con Happy, porque? Pues porque se había comido toda su comida! Y porque estaba en los pechos de… Lucy… refugiándose.

- Natsu no es para tanto!- se oyo por todo el bosque un grito de regaño.

-Lucy como que no es para tanto? Míralo esta feliz por haberse comido mi comida!- se defendía el chico moreno.

- Si Natsu! A veces eres muy idiota!- decía Happy molesto.

-Happy como me dijiste!- Natsu se mostraba molesto, a decir verdad nunca se había molestado así con su amigo, quizás era porque últimamente Lucy lo defiende mucho y lo mima?

- Natsu ya basta no seas así con el! Es solo es Happy!- regañaba Lucy, molesta.

- Esta bien!- Diciendo eso, se sentó en otro árbol lejos de ellos.

- Happy ve a pescar yo iré a acompañar a Natsu, ve- decía Lucy tranquila, tenia que hablar con Natsu estaba raro…

- Aye!- dicho esto se fue.

La chica se acercó a Natsu, este sintió la presencia de la chica, sin embargo miro a otro lado, era obvio estaba muy molesto, había un silencio muy incomodo pero Lucy decidió romperlo.

-Oye Nastu- musito la chica.

-Que pasa ahora? Vienes a regañarme?- contesto el chico molesto.

- la chica rio- Has estado muy raro últimamente, hasta parecía que querías matar a Happy-

- Bah! Eso no te incumbe- _tu eres la culpable lo mimas mucho a mi parecer_…

- Ne no te agrada mi compañía?- preguntaba la chica mirándolo, pero este seguía mirando a otro lado.

- Que cosas preguntas!- contesto avergonzado, que era ese comentario?

- No.. nada olvidado_…- es imposible conversar con este infantil_- aunque pensándolo bien… en la misión…fue toda mi culpa, te lastimaste un brazo por protegerme…- decía la chica mirando el brazo del chico, pues porque durante la misión uno de los bandidos, iba a atacar a ella, y Natsu la protegió… lastimando su brazo.

- Pero… que cosas dices Lucy, obvio que aria eso por protegerte tonta!- El chico volteo para verla y se afligió por el comentario de la chica.

- Esta bien…- La chica sonrió, provocando que el chico se sonrojara levemente, analizando las cosas sus caras estaban bastante cercas.

- Oye…- _tengo que decirle porque e estado así…_- yo…- _no puedo_!-

- Eh? Dijiste algo?

-No olvídalo!- dijo sin mas.

- Natsu… yo… enserio- Lucy intento ponerse de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo desmayada, estaba exhausta después de la misión…

-Lucy!- La tomo en sus brazos fuertes- si estabas cansada porque no me dijiste!.- la abrazo preocupado- Happy! Vámonos a la casa de Lucy!- dicho esto se fueron a la casa lo más rápido que pudieron.

*O*O*O*O*

Llegaron a la casa de Lucy, estaba Gray y Lucy , al ver a Lucy en los brazos de Natsu desmayada se alarmaron.

- Natsu ¿Que le paso a Lucy?- pregunto preocupada Erza.

-Se a desmayado… la dejare en la cama- recostó a la chica en la cama.

Sus compañeros la veían muy preocupados, pero mas Natsu…

- Lucy es una descuidada…- comento para luego contarles lo que Lucy le había dicho- Mejor le habría dicho que no se preocupara por mi brazo_!- por culpa del sujeto de la misión… se cree culpable…  
_  
- No te desesperes Natsu, ella necesita descansar- Le reprocho Erza.

- Si nada sacas con lamentarte- repuso Gray cruzando los brazos.

- Aye!- dijo Happy.

-Lucy tonta, siempre crees que eres una carga y culpable de todo- desia Natsu , sin saber que Lucy estaba escuchando-  
- No le exijas demasiado idiota- Le dijo Gray.

- Si no quieres ser carga tienes que luchar, no enfermarte!- decía Natsu inconscientemente- seria mejor dejarla un tiempo descansando y nosotros realizaremos misiones-.

- Ya basta Natsu!- Dijo Erza enfadada, dándole a entender que la chica lo estaba escuchando.

- Con que me quieres alejar…- Lucy se levanto débilmente y le dio una bofetada, estaba furiosa- Tal vez si seria Lisanna nunca dirías eso no! Ella es mas fuerte que yo cierto! ¿Porque no le dices que tome mi lugar eh? Así estarías mejor no?- comenzó a llorar-

- No es eso!- bajo la mirada- no quise decir eso…

- Pero lo dijiste! No sabes cuanto me lastimas!- comenzó a gritar.

- Lucy lo siento…-

- Idiota! Eso es lo que eres un idiota! Siempre pensé que eras un chico fuerte y amigable, pero ahora eres todo lo contrario! No sabes cuanto te detesto en estos momentos!- decía con amargura, inconsciente.

-Lucy!- le grito para que parara lo estaba lastimando mucho…

- Es así como me ves cierto? Una mujer débil e idiota! Eres de lo peor idiota!- grito con desesperación.

- Nadie me dice de esa manera! Yo no soy así! Solo lo dije porque estaba preocupado!- se defendía gritando.

- Claro y esperas que te crea?- grito mas aun.

- Me importa un mierda si me crees o no! Tu no significas nada para mi! Solo eres una maquina de bromas y para hacer misiones mas rápido! Ja, aunque es lo mismo no sirves para nada!-

-¿Que… dices?- Lucy dejo caer lagrimas de dolor- Siempre fui eso para ti… nunca fui alguien importante…

_Que diablos dijo? No! Eso no es lo que siento…_

- Porque dijiste eso? Porque la lastimas así!- levanto la voz Erza.

- Lucy…- una lágrima cayo por el rostro de Natsu, invisible para ellos, salió corriendo velozmente para que no lo vieran en ese estado.

Natsu no paso la noche con Happy, para evitar problemas, Lucy despidió a Gray y a Erza quienes se habían quedado a acompañarla, sigilosamente tomo un bolso, tomo la mayoría de sus ropas y su látigo, algo de dinero y empezó a escribir 2 cartas, mientras que la luna iluminaba su triste decisión.

- Quiero ser mas fuerte… además…- decía Lucy bajando la mirada- si sigo aquí junto con ustedes… solo ocasionare problemas, no seré carga para los demás… ya he decidido… me voy de aquí… adiós Natsu…

Bien! Aquí esta el comienzo! :3 espero opiniones di debo seguir o no :L!  
Nos leemos~ n.n


	2. Cap 2: Adios…Natsu

Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima n_n! yo los uso para divertirme :3!  
Holas! Como vi que si me apoyaban sigo con el fic, pero ahora tendre que preocuparme de dos e.e , bueno! Les invito a leer mi fic "Amistad de la Infancia" n.n! dejen sus comentarios~  
a leer n.n!

* * *

-La Partida de Lucy-

Capitulo 2: " Adios…Natsu

Decidida tomo su maleta donde había empacado sus cosas necesarias, tomo su látigo y sus llaves con firmeza, sabia que esa decisión era dolorosa… pero debía hacerlo, debía hacerse mas fuerte, ya le había dicho a la dueña del departamento que se marcharía, la dueña quedo muy triste ya le había tomado cierto cariño. Abrio la puerta y no se espero que su amiga estaba en el otro lado de la puerta…

- Lucy, que haces? Porque llevas esa maleta?- cuestiono preocupada Erza, se sentía inquieta con lo sucedido, por eso fue a verla otra vez.

- Erza… eres tu- Dijo Lucy con temor, no pensaba que la descubrirían tan pronto!

- No me has respondido- lo dijo con algo de frialdad, pero en su interior estaba más que preocupada.

- Erza, he decidió que me iré por unos años, a entrenar para no ser una carga para ustedes…- le conto mas decidida que nunca.

- Pero Lucy tu no puedes irte! Tu eres como una hermana para mi por favor! Le diré a ese idiota de Natsu que se disculpe pero no te vallas- Dijo Erza con cierta desesperación, no quería que se fuera, la estimaba mucho.

- Lose Erza, pero esta decisión la he tomado yo misma, y la cumpliré no importa como- Le comento con cierta tristeza.

- Pero las palabras de Natsu te hicieron pensar así! Tu no eres una carga para nosotros, eres la chica que trato la alegría al gremio, perdona a Natsu por favor….

- Lo perdono, pero la decisión no la pienso olvidar Erza…- Exclamo Lucy, le dolía ver a Eza así, pero era una decisión que ella había tomado…

Erza bajo la mirada, no podía hacer nada, su amiga que era casi hermana se iría… no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, ante tal acción Lucy se sorprendió.

- Erza, somos mejores amigas, ¿no?- tomo ambas manos de la chica pelirroja.

- Claro que si Lucy… por siempre- y no aguanto mas y abrazo a Lucy-

- Agradezco que me sientas como hermana Erza…- la chica correspondió el abrazo-

Ambas abrazadas no pudieron evitar llorar, este seria su ultimo momento, debían aprovecharlo…  
Ya separadas Lucy paso de estar llorando a seria, le paso dos carta a Erza, y esta solo le miro confusa.

- Y que es esto?- le pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Son dos cartas, la roja por favor dásela a Natsu, la azul al gremio, si?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Esa bien, pero Lucy a donde viajaras?- le pregunto otra vez a su amiga.

- Iré sin rumo fijo, solo quiero encontrar mi poder interior, ser la maga estelar mas fuerte, y claro superarme a mi misma- le conto con cierta nostalgia.

- Lucy, te comprendo, pero volverás con nosotros verdad?- Pregunto Erza, temiendo por la respuesta.

- Si, aunque quizás no muy pronto Erza, pero te aseguro que nuestros caminos se cruzaran y nos veremos de nuevo- le contesto la chica.

- Solo cuídate, y no me olvides si?- La abrazo de nuevo-

- Claro, tu igual- correspondió al abrazo.

Se abrazan con mas fuerza aun, después de eso Lucy le dijo que actuara con naturalidad, como que nada había pasado, y que les entregara las cartas, Erza asintió y se fue, Lucy salió miro en dirección a la casa de Natsu y se entristeció, recordó cuando se conocieron, cuando la salvo… y cuando ella pensaba que él se había enamorado de ella.

_- Adiós Natsu, espero que no me olvides… no olvides a esta chica que a pesar de no darse cuenta, te ama demasiado, fue amiga tuya esta el final, se feliz junto a Lisanna… de una vez, recuerda que siempre te ame… pero quizás cuando nos encontremos… nada será igual.  
_  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Camino en lo oscuro del bosque, se preguntaba una y otra vez si estaría haciendo lo correcto, su alma y cuerpo queria regresar asia el, pero su mente recordaba como siempre era una carga para ellos, eso creía…  
Se detuvo al ver una chica de cabellos blancos mirándola…

- Lisanna- exclamo sorprendida al verla ¿que hacia ella a estas horas?

-Lucy- exclamo con cierta sorpresa- A donde vas?- le pregunto.

- Me iré Lisanna, por lo tanto accede mi lugar en el grupo… Natsu te necesita- Dijo la chica con tristeza.

- Vas a irte sola?- le pregunto con sorpresa.

- No, tengo a mis espíritus conmigo- contesto simplemente, para irse no debía decirle nada mas.

- E-espera- trataba de detenerla.

- Se feliz con Natsu, Lisanna- y con eso se marcho.

Lisanna se quedo observando la silueta de la hermosa chica, hasta que la perdió de vista por la oscuridad y la neblina del bosque, volteo y se dirigió a su casa, se había hecho tarde.

*O*O*O*O*

Los rayos le molestaban en su cara, claro porque había pasado la noche en un bosque, se despertó y se dirigió velozmente a la casa de Lucy, debía decirle que lo perdonara…  
Pero al entrar a la casa no había rastro de ella, desesperado se dirigió al gremio, que, todos tenían una cara de mucha angustia, miro a Erza que se acercaba serie, esta le paso un sobre rojo.

- Donde esta Lucy!- pregunto con desesperación, ignorando la carta.

- Ahí tienes la respuesta idiota- y sin mas se fue, no tenia ganas de verlo.

- Que?- sin pensarlo dos veces abrió temeroso y temblando la carta, era inconfundible, la letra y el aroma… eran de Lucy.

_"Mi querido Natsu":_

_Espero que por ahora todos estén leas esta nota yo estaré muy lejos de aquí, y mi partida no es en vano, caminaré un largo recorrido para volverme mucho más fuerte y no depender más de ti. Yo sé que me odiarás o me dirás tonta, pero compréndeme era necesario, y te quería decir una cosa, que hace ya bastante tiempo quería confesártelo, te amo Natsu, y no sabes cuanto me gustaría que me amaras como yo a ti.__Recuérdame de la manera que desees, lo importante para mí es que estés bien.__Aprenderé mucho de esto y no te preocupes que pronto estemos cara a cara y volveremos a vernos, aunque quizá ya nada entre nosotros sea lo mismo._

Cuida a Happy, dile que me persone mucho si? Y cuida muy bien a Lisanna.

Cuídate tu también, se tu siempre si?

"Lucy"

PD: no me busques.

La carta cayó de sus manos y salió corriendo del gremio, nervioso, frustrado, sintiéndose como un completo estúpido. La había lastimado, la había subestimado y ahora ella se había marchado de su lado, ya no la vería, por mucho tiempo su ausencia lo iba a volver completamente loco.

Salto a un árbol, comenzó a gritar el nombre de la chica con desesperación, sin encontrar respuesta comenzó a volver al árbol, haciendo todo cenizas a su paso.

- Maldicion! Lucy! No te vallas!-

_!Ven conmigo!_

Si!

Apretó sus dientes y sus manos con firmeza, estaba furioso y triste.

_Amo a Fairy tail!_

Natsu…

Natsu! No hagas eso!

Natsu! Salte de mi casa!

Vamos no seas así bailemos!

-Lucy… Lucy!- comenzó a gritar y a llorar con desesperación.

Happy, Gray y Erza quienes veían al chico desde lejos, solo decidieron dejarlo solo.

- Esta bien dejar solo a Natsu?- Pregunto Happy con tristeza.

- Es lo mejor Happy- contesto Erza.

- Además necesita desahogarse- exclamo Gray.

-Aye…-

Natsu se sentó en lo mas alto del árbol, pensando en lo mal que comporto con ella, de su encuentro, sus misiones, sus momentos, estaba angustiado, impotente con si mismo.

- Lucy… perdóname de verdad…-

_Porque te fuiste? Tu eres la chica que mas adoraba_…

El chico moreno bajo con facilidad, se dirijo al gremio, se sentó en la mes que estaban sus amigos sin decir una palabra.

- Vas a ir a buscarla, Natsu?- Pregunto Happy para saber lo que tenia planeado.

- No la iré a buscar, es su decisión…- dijo con duda- pero cuando nos veremos le harte pagar.

Gray no dijo nada, solo le dio palmadas en la espalda para darle ánimos.

_Lucy, mujer ingrata, te fuiste sin despedirte…mujer demente, vas a pagar caro por haberte marchado sin pedirme permiso, pero eso es lo que amo de ti, tu terquedad, tus ganas de superarte…es estúpido darse cuenta de todo cuando ya estás tan lejos de mí. Pero te hallaré y todo esto te lo haré saber, aún si tengo que atarte de pies y manos, eres la mujer más importante en mi vida… Lucy_

* * *

El chico sonrió, la amaba sin darse cuenta, y por nada del mundo renunciaría a ella, por algo se llamaba Natsu Dragneel

Y bien?:$ como quedo? Creo que algo infantil e.e? xD! Espero sus comentarios n.n

Adiosin~ :D


	3. Cap 3: Nuestros recuerdos

Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima n_n! yo los uso para divertirme :3!  
Konichiwa *w*! como vi que quieren que siga seguiré ;D!  
por favor! Lean mi fic Amistad de la Infancia" n.n! también es NaLu :3!  
A leer~ n-n

* * *

Capitulo 3: Nuestros recuerdos

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la partida de Lucy, los chicos estaban en una mesa del gremio, todo estaba aburrido y silencioso, notándose la ausencia de la chica, Natsu mirada distraído a la nada, estaba así desde la partida de Lucy, era preocupante. Erza estaba comiendo su pastel de fresas que tanto le gustaba, aunque, no muy feliz, Gray estaba comiéndose un helado y Happy, estaba mas que decaído, hasta Charle trataba de animarlo pero nada. Una presencia hizo voltear a los chicos era Lisanna…

- Hola chicos- Saludo animadamente la chica.

- Hola- Saludaron al unísono, sin mucho enteres que digamos.

- Les veía a contar algo de Lucy, me pid- mas no pudo terminar porque el chico pelirosa se había levantado bruscamente de su asiento, incomodando a la chica.

- Lucy? Sabes algo de Lucy? Regreso? Donde esta? Dime!- preguntaba desesperado del chico.

- No, solo me la encontré ese tres días en la noche, me pidió que ocupara el puesto de ella, puedo no?- les hizo saber a los chicos, Gray y Happy estaban de acuerdo, solo contestaron con un "si".

- Esta bien…- _es decisión de Lucy… pero nadie la remplazará_…- Exclamo el chico no muy seguro.

- Bien me alegro!- contesto sonriente.

A Erza no le agrado mucho, no le caía mal la chica, pero en parte no le cabía que ella remplazara a su amiga que tanto adoraba, pero era la decisión de ella, no podía hacer nada no?

- Mañana iremos a una misión, prepárate- Dijo Natsu sin mirarla para luego irse.

-E-eh esta bien…- contesto, pero no importaba el chico ya no estaba.

*O*O*O*O*O*

- _En que estas pensando Lucy? Porque le pediste eso a Lisanna? Es que no sabes que nadie te podrá remplazar…_- pensaba el chico, pero al darse cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la antigua casa de Lucy, sin pensarlo salto a la ventana, ilusionando que ella estaba ahí…

_- Seguramente me dirías, "Entra por la puerta idiota" o " Salte! Necesito privacidad-_Recordaba el chico melancólico, como extrañaba aquellos momentos.

Entro, se sentó en la cama donde ella solía dormir antes, aspiró el aroma, era inconfundible, era el aroma de Lucy, se sintió bien, casi podía sentir que ella estaba ahí, a su lado. Miro a todos lados, y miro un peluche, era un dragón rojo con un listón amarrado en su cuello, miro el listón y decía: "Para mi gran amado Natsu"

- Lucy- Abrazo el peluche, que parecía ser suyo- Este es tu único recuerdo… lo atesorare, te lo prometo-

*O*O*O*O*

Ya era otro día en la cuidad de Magnolia, los chicos estaban esperando el tren, que estaría en unos 15 min aproximadamente, solo faltaba Lisanna, y eso no le gusto mucho a los chicos, era raro, pero Natsu no se veía mal, a pesar de que va a entrar en un tren…

- Lo siento llegue tarde!- dijo la chica corriendo hacia ellos.

- Eso lo veo- respondió Erza bastante seria.

- Vamos Erza, es su primera vez- Dijo Gray preocupado, Erza estaba mas fría que de costumbre.

- Aye…- Exclamo Happy.

- Es su culpa, al menos debía llegar mas temprano- Murmuro la chica  
escarlata.

- Esta bien…- Que le pasa a Erza-san?- Gomene Erza-san.

- Erza, no seas tan estricta, además ella es nuestra compañera de equipo- Exclamó Natsu, aunque no le agradaba mucho.

- Lo se… solo lo hago por Lucy- Dijo la chica con firmeza, era verdad, ella solo lo hacia por su amiga, por nadie mas.

- Vámonos- Dijo Natsu entrando al tren.

**O*O*O*O*

La misión fue sencilla, solo descubrir la guarida de unos bandidos, y derrotarlos, se había hecho tarde y decidieron acampar en el bosque esa noche, Natsu decidido ir a pescar los peses, Happy se ofreció a ayudarlo pero él se reusó, quería estar solo.  
Luego de atrapar los peces se dedico a pensar en solo una cosa… Lucy.

- Solo tengo este recuerdo- Saco el peluche, que era un dragon rojo, lo miro con ternura-  
Luego se alarmo al ver que alguien se acercaba.

- A eres tu Lisanna- Vio a la chica que estaba atrás de el- Si necesitas los peces están en esa canasta- le hizo saber a la chica, sin mirarla-

- No, solo quiero saber si estas bien, Natsu- Le Dijo la peliblanca, la verdad estaba demasiado preocupada.

- Estoy bien vámonos- guardo el peluche disimuladamente y tomo la canasta-

- _Natsu, no logro entenderte, es que acaso mi presencia no te agradada… necesitas a Lucy- _Pensaba Lisanna con gran tristeza.

Llegaron donde los demás, el chico les paso para que comieran, pero los demás estaban preocupados, Natsu no estaba comiendo.

- ¿Natsu?, no comerás?- Pregunto Gray, raramente preocupado, a decir verdad ese idiota lo tenia demasiado preocupado, casi ni peleaba ni nada.

- No tengo apetito- Respondió sin más.

Erza se quedo mirando a Natsu seriamente, sabia perfectamente que Natsu estaba triste, se notaba demasiado, fue eso que mejor no mencionó a Lucy, ni a nada lo que le hacia recordar a ella.

- Vamos Natsu, se ve delicioso- Le animo Lisanna.

- Aye! Necesitas comer- Menciono Happy.

- Enserio, no insistan no tengo hambre- Dio vuelta su rostro mirando a la nada.

Ese fue el único comentario de la noche, nadie quería hacer ni decir nada, Natsu durmió alejado de los demás, no sabia porque pero ni él se reconocía, quería no preocupar a sus amigos, disimular, eso quería hacer. Pero, simplemente no lo podía hacer, la partida de ella… lo tenía así.

- Natsu, tratare de que vuelvas a ser el de antes- Pensó Lisanna, para luego dormirse.

Paso lentamente una semana, Natsu y Lisanna iban a delante, y los demás atrás como si todo fuese normal, pero no era así, todos los días Natsu quería hacer una misión lo mas fuera posible de la cuidad, cual era la razón? Simple quería encontrar a Lucy en una de las misiones. Pero la ausencia de la chica se asía notar, todo era silencioso en el grupo, aunque Lisanna tratara de cambiarlo de vez en cuando.  
Natsu y Lisanna siempre iban a delante, pero la actitud de Natsu era diferente, lucia poco ansioso, no peleaba con Gray, que este le decía cosas para molestarse, pero nada, solo miraba fijo el frente, en la ultima misión, unos bandidos habían dicho que eran manipulados por un "Mago Oscuro**"( N/A aquí aparecerá Zeref, mi hermana quiso :P, aunque en el manga no tenia tantas ganas de matar, aquí si, será muy malo xD)**, Natsu supuso que era Zeref y quiso enfrentarlo por el daño que le hizo a su gremio, mientras buscaba a Zeref, quizás encontraría a Lucy, esa era su esperanza.

*O*O*O*O*

Lucy, quien también a estado viajando pro el mundo, estaba sentada en una rama de un árbol, ahora estaba mas ágil, y su defensa y fuerza ya no era la misma, en tan poco tiempo, se había superado, poco a poco…

- He viajado durante cuatro semanas, estoy exhausta- se quejaba la chica.

- Hime, estamos cerca de un pueblo- le informo seriamente su espíritu, a lo que Lucy se alarmo y salto del árbol, llegando a donde esta Virgo.

- Muy bien Virgo, sigamos- Avanzo Lucy, seguida por Virgo.

Virgo tampoco era la misma, ahora llevaba otra vestimenta, era una falta negra con armadura plateada al costado, sus calzas eran de color gris y su delantal era de color negro, su magia era mas fuerte que antes, y que de decir de Lucy, su carácter cambiaba, el estar sola con sus espíritus la había transformado, gradualmente…. En otra Lucy. También cuando se encontraba con bandidos o monstruos tomaba mas enserio las batallas, exigía mucho a su cuerpo, a su mente y a sus espíritus, aunque aun sentía mucho amor hacia ellos, ella ya había hablado con ellos del asunto, ellos la apoyaron, así que entendían su cambio de actitud.

- Este pueblo no me agrada Hime- susurro Virgo seriamente.

- A mi menos Virgo, venga apresurémonos-

Corrieron rápidamente dentro de la aldea, y lo que hallaron era una pueblo totalmente en las ruinas, no habían personas caminando, todo destruido, obviamente era causa de algún mago maligno.

- Este poder es conocido, es el mago negro, Zeref- Dijo Virgo.

- Zeref…- La chica recordó todo lo que paso en la isla, sintió miedo pero no podía rendirse, ahora era otra Lucy! Tenia que vengar a todos, por lo que paso en la isla.

- Vallamos a esa casa Virgo, presiento un poder muy fuerte- Comenzó a correr hacia la casa, Caprico, le había enseñado a como presenciar un poder sobrenatural.

- Si Hime- la siguió.

Basto acercarse un poco a aquella casa para ver como una fuerte aura negra la tenia rodeada, Lucy se acercó a aquella casa, pero el poder era tan fuerte que la debilitaba, trato de no hacerlo notar para que virgo no se preocupara.

- Quien eres?- se oía una voz en un rincón de la casa.

- Sal de tu escondite!- Amenazo Lucy.

- Hime tenga cuidado- pidió Virgo preocupada.

- Virgo ve a ver si hay sobrevivientes en el pueblo- sin mirarla.

- Pero, como peleara si yo estoy aquí?- Pregunto preocupada Virgo.

- Recuerda, no soy la de antes, en este poco tiempo puedo abrir tres puertas al mismo tiempo- le recordó la chica sonriendo, virgo asintió, tenia razón era diferente.

- Entendido, pero por favor, tenga cuidado- Dicho esto salió de la casa.

- _Agradezco que te preocupes por mi virgo, mostrare de lo que soy capaz- _Pensaba Lucy segura de si misma.

Virgo noto que Lucy era mas fuerte que antes, no solo en su fuerza, sino en su mentalidad, y su actitud, pero eso no le importaba, aun hacia la apoyaría porque la quería demasiado, al igual que los otros espíritus, aunque sabia que no era suficiente su fuerza, quería ir a ayudarla, pero no podía.

Cuando Lucy sintió que Virgo no estaba cerca, suspiro y volvió a mirar a la oscuridad de la casa.

- Que esperas para salir!- Exclamo furiosa.

- Insolente, te matare!-

Salió de la oscuridad, era un hombre, sus ojos eran rojos, ahí supo que ese hombre estaba siendo manipulado y sin alma…

- Hombre, quien te esta manipulando?- pregunto Lucy, sacando una llave dorada- Puerta del arquero, ábrete! Sagitarius – En eso apareció Sagitarius.

- Estoy aquí, Lucy-sama, Moshimoshi- Tampoco era el mismo, era mas grande, su arco ahora era enorme y dorado, su poder incremento, aunque… aun decía "Moshimoshi".

- No podrás conmigo, Maga de espíritus estelares- El hombre lanzo unas garras negras, pero Lucy las esquivó ágilmente.

- Ahora Sagitarius!- Ordeno Lucy.

- Moshimoshi!- Lanzo una flecha dorada, rodeada de un aura celeste, el hombre no lo pudo esquivar y cayo al suelo lastimado.

- Bien trabajo Sagitarius- Dijo Lucy sonriente.

- Gracias, Lucy-sama!- dicho esto desapareció.

- Y bien dime, quien te estuvo manipulando?- Pregunto acercándose al hombre quien estaba en el suelo.

- Maldita!- el hombre intento atacarla pero Lucy mostro una llave, haciendo temblar al hombre- El hombre quien me revivió para destruir este pueblo es llamado Zeref- Respondió el hombre.

- Zeref? Pero el habia desaparecido!- se alarmo Lucy.

- Solo sé que esta despierto en su totalidad, pero trata de tomar control, se quiere vengar de un chico llamado Natsu- Dijo el hombre acordándose de lo que le había dicho aquel mago negro.

_- Natsu?-_Porque dañaría a el? Se suponía que conocías a Natsu!-

- Hablaste demasiado Insecto- Se escucho una voz conocida para la rubia, luego de eso el hombre se desvaneció.

- Zeref!, porque lastimaras a Natsu?- Dijo Lucy.

- Oh, pero si eres la chica de Natsu-

- No soy su chica!- se sonrojo, pero el enojo volvió- Dime no que lo estimabas?- Exclamo Lucy enfadada.

- Eso no te incumbe mujer- Dicho esto la voz no se escucho más.

- Que demonios? No dejare que Zeref lastime más a Natsu…. Desde ahora destruir a Zeref es mi reto, necesito entrenar mucho mas- Pensaba la chica saliendo de la casa, encontrándose con Virgo.

- Hime, encontré e esta chica- Dijo Virgo con una chica en brazos.

La niña miro a Lucy y sintió confianza.

- Dime pequeña, que te a pasado?- Pregunto Lucy con una voz dulce.

- Mi familia…. Mi familia a sido destruida!- la pequeña comenzó a llorar, Viego la bajo y la pequeña salto a los brazos de Lucy.

- Lo siento pequeña, vengare a toda tu familia si?- Dijo Lucy sonriendo- Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros-

- E-en serio?- Dijo la pequeña limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Claro, solo que tu vida será un poco agitada, veras mi Hime esta entrenando para ser mas fuerte- Mumuro Virgo.

- Exactamente- Exclamo Lucy sonriendo.

- Si! Me llamo Sakura- Dijo la pequeña castaña.

- Bienvenida Sakura-san, yo soy un espíritu estelar, y ella es Lucy-sama, una maga de espíritus estelares- Dijo virgo para que la pequeña supiera.

- Genial!, Lucy-sama bájeme por favor- Pero Lucy estaba mirando a la nada.

- _Sakura… flor de cerezo… Hanami… Natsu_- La chica estaba sumamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Hime?- Dijo la pelirosa entrando en razón a Lucy.

- Eh? A si vámonos- Dijo para que luego la siguieran.

_Todo me recuerda a ti, mi amado Natsu, estoy haciendo todo para superarme, pero es imposible olvidarme de ti, __pero yo seré más fuerte, ni siquiera tu recuerdo me hará retroceder y volver a ti. Esto ya es parte de mi propia fortaleza, Natsu…_

*O*O*O*O*O*

Natsu miraba fijamente como caía el atardecer, sus amigos estaban descansando al lado de la fogata, ya sabían cual era el objetivo de Natsu, destruir a Zeref, pero el no solo quería destruir a Zeref, también quería ver a …

-Lucy, que tengo que hacer para no ver tu linda cara en cada pensamiento?- Se preguntaba Natsu.

_Pero no voy a olvidarte, te recordaré tanto que imágenes mías también llegarán a tu cabeza y te volverán loca…_

- Te fuiste... y no pude decirte tantas cosas que ahora me he dado cuenta…

Él la amaba, pero ahora no la veía… tan doloroso era?

- Pero te encontrare, cueste lo que cueste-

* * *

No se si las actitudes m e quedan, pero asi las hago .! y como quedo? :3! Mi hermana mi ayuda ya que esta idea fue de las dos xD!  
adiosin~ cuídense n.n espero sus comentarios :3

PD: Gracias por sus animos! nose si me saldra bien el drama e.e!


	4. Capi 4: Te Amo

Bueno! Hola~ xD, perdon por no actualizar antes e.e, pero tuve que estudiar toda la semana para la prueba de hoy ^^U que espero que me haiga ido bien xD!  
bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente, cap espero que les guste

Arigato por apoyarme! Ah e,e Maribalza Gracias por acordarme, ahora dire el aspecto de Sakura.

Sakura:

Tiene baja estatura, su vestuario es un abrigo café, una falda rosa con calzas blancas, zapatos negros, ojos color esmeralda, piel morena, cabello castaño amarrado por dos coletas :3! Y su edad… 7 años

Y el cap~

* * *

Capitulo 4: Te Amo…

Habían pasado muchos días, semanas, para ser precisos, dos meses. Pero, para Natsu esos dos meses eran como 5 años! Debido a que su "amiga" se marcho de su lado, dejándolo intrigado, sellado, dejándolo todo roto dentro de él. Era de noche, estaban en el bosque, ya que hace 1 mes había quedado de acuerdo con los chicos en la búsqueda de Zeref, y de paso a Lucy, a decir verdad ellos se habían hecho mas fuerte de lo que eran, incluso Happy, quien ya volaba por mas tiempo y hasta cargas a Erza con su gran armadura, pese que su personalidad ya no era la misma, al igual que Natsu, casi no sonríe.

Mientras los chicos armaban la fogata él se fue a lo alto de un árbol, aunque eso ya era costumbre para el, observar la luna, abrazar a ese Dragón Rojo, quien ya estaba bastante intacto. Sin embargo, lo guardo cuando sintió una presencia y lo alarmo…

- Natsu- Escucho debajo de el árbol.

- Dime, Erza?- Pregunto sin animo alguno.

- Ven, esta todo listo- Dijo la Titania bastante preocupada, hace días que Natsu no comía, solo tomaba agua.

- No tengo hambre…- Dijo el chico, mas bien esa era su frase de siempre.

- Vamos Natsu, si Lucy te viera, te diría que comieras te hace bien- Le animo al chico.

- ¡Pero Lucy no esta!- Dijo bastante molesto.

- ¡Natsu! Ya basta, sé que te duele todo esto pero no eres el único quien sufre, yo también quiero encontrar a Lucy, así que por favor, tienes que ser el mismo de antes- Exclamo Erza con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

- Lo siento Erza… pero no creo ser el mismo- _No antes que encuentre a Lucy_- Pero tratare si?- Dijo el chico tratando de aparentar animo.

- Bien- Dijo Erza, no muy conforme y dirigirse a la fogata.

- _Natsu, vuelve a ser el mismo_- Pensó una chica de ojos Azules.

*O*O*O*O**O*O*

Lucy y la pequeña Sakura se encontraban descansando alrededor de una fogata muy tranquilas, pero luego Caprico apareció y eso significaba una cosa…

- Lucy-Sama, es hora de seguir entrenando- Aviso el espíritu.

- Si lo se- Dijo con gran pesadez.

El espíritu la ayudo a levantarse y luego camino un par de pasos y dibujo un circulo, ato cinco troncos de arboles a una cinta y los tiro a otro árbol bastante alto.

- Lucy-Sama, la concentración y el reflejo es fundamental, eso lo aprenderás hoy- Anuncio el espíritu.

La chica trago duro, seria algo difícil, se dirigió al circulo y vendo sus ojos, Caprico subió al árbol donde estaban colgados los troncos de arboles.

- Recuerde, concéntrese, haga desaparecer su esencia de la naturaleza y por supuesto, tener fe en ustedes- Dijo tranquilo, para que la chica asintiera.

- Si, estoy Lista- anuncio la chica segura de si misma.

La chico suspiro, se relajo y concentro, se puso en la forma en que debía estar, nublar sus sentidos de alrededor, desaparecer su esencia de la naturaleza y tener fe en ella misma, si no hacia esto, no podía derrotar a Zeref, que era su desafío derrotarlo. Dio la señal y Caprico tiro los troncos, quien estos partió con gran velocidad a la chica. La velocidad en que se movía Lucy, era sorprendente que esta el mismo Caprico quedo sorprendido, pasaron varios minutos y ningún tronco podía tocarla.

- Creo que ya es suficiente- Dijo Caprico deteniendo los troncos- Lo hizo muy bien Lucy-Sama-

- Gracias Caprico- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa bastante madura.

- Mañana nos tocara mantener siete llaves abiertas, hasta ahora puedes 6 , de acuerdo?- Anuncio para luego desaparecer.

- Ábrete Puerta de el arquero, Sagitarius!- Dijo Lucy, para que apareciera Sagitarius.

- Dígame Lucy-Sama, Moshimoshi-

- Mañana, te tocara entrenar mas la puntería y la fuerza, si?- Exclamo Lucy.

- Claro!- Dijo para luego desaparecer.

- Lucy-Sama- Dijo la pequeña Sakura con un leve cansancio.

- Dime Sakura?- Pregunto la chica,

- Tengo hambre- decía tocándose su barriga.

- sonrió- Vamos a comer si?-

- Si Lucy-Sama!- Dijo la castaña con alegría.

Lucy suspiro.

_- Natsu… quiero verte_-

*O*O*O*O*O*

En la oscuridad, se encontraba Zeref bastante molesto se podía ver…

-Señor Zeref, esa chica esta cada vez mas fuerte- Dijo uno de sus hombres.

- Esa sinvergüenza, creo que la subestime- Dijo Molesto- Pero mi oponente es Natsu, quiero venganza, por a verme olvidado después de todo…(**N/A : Nunca supe que fue Zeref de Natsu, pero en esta ocasión are que Zeref siente rencor hacia Natsu por a verlo olvidado :P)  
**  
- Que quiere que haga?-

- Quiero que mires cada paso de esa chica Lucy, el mas mínimo paso, siempre supe que era un dolor de cabeza pero ahora se esta volviendo un obstáculo-

- Vamos, antes ese chico llamado Natsu siempre la protegía, ella no hacia lo mas mínimo-

- Cállate y vete!- ordeno Zeref.

El hombre quedo pasmado ante tal reclamo, se fue alejando de el lugar quejándose silenciosamente.

_- No he peleado contigo un Natsu, pero puedo ver que la marcha de esta chica es un dolor tremendo para ti, que pasaría si murieras sin ver a tu querida Lucy? O… morir por la desesperación sin poder encontrarte con ella?-_Pensaba Zeref sonriendo con malicia.

Muy lejano de esa oscuridad, un joven muy apuesto moreno de pelos rosados, miraba con recelo el atardecer, mientras solo recordaba a cierta chica. Sus compañeros se encontraban solo a unos pasos de él, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablarle…  
Desde ese día, Natsu casi no era la autoridad del grupo, sino Erza, esta ahora era la que guiaba el grupo, pero Natsu era el que decía las indicaciones. El parecía pensativo y sin ningún interés en hablar con sus amigos, ni siquiera con el mismo Happy, pero sus amigos decidieron dejarlo así, para no empeorar las cosas… Natsu ya no era…Natsu…  
Erza, Gray y Happy ya se habían quedado dormido, pero Lisanna no podía dormir, tenia que hablar con Natsu… pero este, no hablaba casi con nadie.

_Cuando te recuerdo, siento una gran nostalgia.  
_  
En esos segundos, en recordarla se quedo sumamente dormido, cruzado de brazos y piernas, y recostado en un árbol. Su amiga de su infancia, un pálida chica, se acercó al escuchar sus ligera respiración, vio el rostro relajado y melancólico del chico, parecía sonriente, esa sonrisa que no había visto en meses desde la partida de Lucy, por fin la veía. Intento acomodar los mechones rebeldes que cubrían el rostro del moreno, cuando un movimiento involuntario de este la alarmo. Intento apartar la mano de su rostro cuando la mano de Natsu la tomo, pensó que se había despertado pero este seguía dormido, en ese momento pudo ver como una sonrisa mas fugaz cubrían el rostro de Natsu.

Iba a besar esa mejilla del moreno, cuando escucho un murmullo salir de los labios del chico.

- Lucy…-

Lisanna abrió enormemente los ojos, se separo de el bruscamente de él, al parecer ella no podía hacer nada para que Natsu sea el mismo, el solo quería a una chica…

_Natsu antes éramos mejores amigos…tu y yo… pero al parecer yo no soy nada mas que una hermana…  
_  
La chica sin mas se fue a donde estaba y decidió dormirse…

-Lucy…- musito-¿Recuerdas esa carta que me hiciste? Esa carta… la cual me hizo muy feliz…

_Toma, tu bufanda Natsu  
_  
- Lucy, si lo que dice la carta es verdad…¿Realmente me amas tanto para dejarme solo? Vaya amor…-bufo.

_Pero aun así quiero estar en el gremio… Amo a Fairy Tail!  
_  
- Dijiste que amabas al gremio, ¿Por qué lo dejaste? Idiota…

El chico ante sus sueños se despertó de golpe, se levanto y salió para perderse en el bosque.

- Gracias a ti pude comenzar a ir a misiones con otras personas, no solo con Happy, fuiste mi luz en mi gran oscuridad…

_Recordar tu abandono…me tortura, pero me tortura aún más saber que quien te orilló a dejarme de lado fui yo mismo._

- Tú siempre estuviste pendiente de mí, compartiendo mi dolor, tú eras la única que me entendía y ahora otra vez me encuentro solo, extraño tu compañía, tus molestos reclamos, tu cabello, tu boca…

- Te Amo…Lucy Heartfilia

Bueno aquí esta el cap :D! espero que les guste ~

Bye n.n


	5. Capi 5: Esa chica rubia

Hola!n.n aquí esta el cap…notaran que me demore mucho…pues…fue…anoo..xD fue porque reinicie el pc :3!

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima-san!*-*  
a leer~

* * *

Capitulo 5 : Esa chica rubia.

Cada día que pasaba, era interminable según Lucy, además, nunca imagino tener mas poder! Pero…quería mas, debía superarse así misma! Tenia…que ser capaz de derrotar a Zeref ella misma! Aunque estaba esforzando mucho a sus espíritus y a ella misma, pero ahora podía invocar 5 a la vez! No era grandioso?

- Bien chicos, los quiero felicitar a todos- Exclamo Lucy sonriendo- Gracias a ustedes me he vuelto mas poderosa-.

- No hay de que Hime, gracias a ustedes, yo soy mas fuerte- Dijo Virgo haciendo una reverencia-

- Si Moshimoshi!- Animo Sagitarius-

- Lo hice bien? Lo siento!- Dijo Aries avergonzada.

- Gracias por todo Lucy- Murmuro Loke besando la mano de Lucy, provocando que se sonrojara levemente.

- Bien…pueden retirarse- Dicho esto desaparecieron, menos virgo.

- Eh? Virgo porque no desapareciste? Tienes que descansar-

- No lo se, se me hizo costumbre Hime- Exclamo sonriendo- Además, donde esta esa pequeña?-

- Es cierto, no la he visto, donde estará…- la chica vio para ambos lados, pero nada- A pesar que tiene 10 años no a cambiado!- bufo molesta.

Si, a pasado 3 años desde el entrenamiento de Lucy, la chica aun conservaba si actitud, sin decir que algunas veces era muy fría, su cabello ya le llegaba a los muslos, ya no usaba esa coleta al lado que la identificaba, y su rostro…ya no era de una chica de 18 años, si! Ella ya tenia 21 años!

-Iré a buscarla- Dijo Lucy colocándose su capucha negra.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

En el bosque…

- Ah…que aburrimiento- Se quejaba Gray- No hemos conseguido ninguna pista de Zeref-.

- Y de Lucy tampoco…- Dijo Happy agachando la cabeza-.

- Vamos chicos, ya encontraremos pistas, no Natsu?- Exclamo Lisanna, pero este seguía mirando para el lado, por ver eso solo suspiro.

-Hay un pueblo, miren- Exclamo Erza, quien vio la reacción de Natsu, pero…para que sorprenderse? El chico era así de cerrado desde la desaparición de la chica.

-Es verdad!- Natsu al ver el pueblo a algunos metros se le vino la alegría en sima- _Quizás…tengan pistas de Lucy!_-

Los demás chicos lo siguieron a todo maquina igual, también esperando que habría alguna pista de su amiga.

El primero en llegar al pueblo fue Natsu, pero al llegar se sorprendió al ver un circulo de hombres estaban…enojados?

-Creo que ese mago esta causando muchos problemas- Dijo un hombre furioso, ante eso Natsu se detuvo en seco.

-_Mago? Será…Zeref_?- se preguntaba el chico pelirosa.

- Claro! Esta es la tercera vez que manda a su sirviente a destruir la mitad del pueblo, si esto sigue así tendremos que irnos de este pueblo, aunque ya no parece ni pueblo- Murmuró otro hombre cruzándose de brazos.

- Que vamos a ser? No conozco a nadie fuerte de estos alrededores….- Dijo otro hombre mientras bajaba el rostro.

- De que hablan? Se olvidaron de esa chica rubia?- El chico no pudo evitar sorprenderse de tal manera.

- Que chica rubia? Dímelo!- Dijo Natsu sujetando al hombre de su camisa.

-Oe que te pasa- Exclamo el hombre bastante cabreado.

- Dime acerca de esa chica!-

-Natsu suéltalo- Dijo Erza llegando a esa escena junto con los demás, pero el chico no hacia caso-Natsu!-.

- No puedo Erza! Este hombre dijo algo sobre una chica rubia-.

-Que! Hey tu! Dinos mas sobre esa chica- y hay estaban, Erza había sacado una espada para amenazarlo-

- E-esta bien, bueno…la verdad era una chica muy bella, de cabello rubio muy largo, pero no se le veía mucho la cara porque iba con una capucha negra que le cubría todo, además…esa chica me salvo de una muerte segura!- Dijo el hombre logrando que Erza bajara su espada, y Natsu lo soltara, ante eso suspiro.

- _Eres…tu…Lucy?_- se preguntaba el chico, aun no muy seguro.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

La chica de largos cabellos rubios se encontraba corriendo con su espíritu estelar, pero se detuvo al ver dos siluetas frente..

-Sakura!- Dijo la chica con alegría, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba con otro chico.

- Lucy-sama! Anoo vi a este chico desmayado aquí, pensé en ir donde estaba…- Se disculpo la chica.

- Bueno eso es lo menos importante- Exclamo Lucy sacándose el gorro de su capucha.

- Yo lo llevare a nuestra cabaña- Y sin más tomo al chico.

En la cabaña de el bosque…

Un chico de cabello castaño comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Donde…estoy?- pregunto tocándose la cabeza.

- Despertaste- musito la pequeña.

- Me duele…. La cabeza- musito con notable dolor.

- Sakura te encontró desmayado en pleno bosque- contesto sin mas Lucy sentándose al lado de el chico.

-Ya veo…-

-Tu nombre?- Exclamo Lucy seria.

- Mi nombre?- _Sora…ese es tu nombre_- Sora….ese es mi nombre- Contesto con mucha duda.

- Bien sora, yo me llamo Lucy, esta pequeña es Sakura- Exclamo Lucy con una amplia sonrisa, ante eso el chico se sonrojo de sobremanera.

- Yo soy virgo, mucho gusto- se presento Virgo.

- Veo que te duele la cabeza…iré por algunas medicinas al pueblo.

**(n/a no lo se si existían ese tipo de cosas en esa época, pero buee)**

En el pueblo…

- Es Lucy-san!- se escuchó decir en todo el pueblo.

- Buenos días- _veo que ya esta mejor este pueblo_-

La chica entro a una tienda de medicinas, la señora encargada de la tienda le sonrió gustosamente.

- Buenos días Lucy-chan- saludo la señora.

- Buenos Días, veo que ya esta mejor el pueblo- Exclamo Lucy buscando alguna medicina.

- Claro! Todo gracias a ustedes que mato a la bestia que nos amenazaba día tras día- Dijo la señora- Gracias por todo, ustedes es milagrosa-.

- No fue nada- comento sonrojada- tiene alguna medicina para el dolor de cabeza?-.

-Claro- la señora le paso la medicina.

-Gracias- ante eso Lucy le hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la cabaña que se encontraba en el bosque.

En el bosque la chica percibió una energía maligna, pero siguió caminando…

- Zeref, sé que estas hay sal- dijo totalmente calmada, deteniéndose.

De entre los arboles salió ese mago que tanto sufrimiento le causo a su gremio, quien no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabeza.

- Que te pasa? Nunca as visto a una mujer? Es repugnante tu mirada- dijo con su actitud fría.

- Que raro no? Tanto cambian las personas L-U-C-Y- comento con sarcasmo.

- Opino igual, al principio decías que Natsu era el único capas de matarte, y ahora? Tu eres quien lo quieres matar- bufo con tranquilidad- Que patético.

- Que mujer tan fría. Y tonta- se rio de ella.

- No es gracioso, tu eres el tonto por caer rendido ante la belleza de una mujer, no?-

-Cállate tonta!- el mago negro intento lastimarla con uno de sus ataques, sin embargo Lucy lo esquivo fácilmente.

- No soy la misma de antes, déjame sola-

- Si que has cambiado, si fueras la de antes ni siquiera estarías viva. Pero no creo que servirá, Natsu ahora esta al lado de su antigua amiga, Lisanna no? Su gran amor de su infancia…

- Tus palabras no me dañan en lo más mínimo- Dijo la chica, aunque por dentro estaba bastante celosa.

- Así? Y si te digo que el esta cerca de tu pueblo? Déjamelo a mí…- comenzó a desaparecerse riéndose.

-Natsu esta cerca….- se dijo para si preocupada.

Corrio rápidamente a la cabaña. Entrego la medicina, se puso su abrigo negro.

- Que pasa Lucy-sama?- se acercó Sakura con preocupación.

- Virgo quédate con ellos, yo vuelvo enseguida- dijo cubriéndose con su capucha.

- Si Hime-

Lucy se alejó de su cabaña tratando de seguir la presencia de Zeref, por ningún motivo dañaría a Natsu!

Por otro lado los chicos estaban a unos metros de un pueblo.

- Este pueblo…- dijo Lisanna- esta muy pacifico- continuo-

- Tienes razón Lisanna- Dijo Gray.

Natsu se alarmo ya que sintió una presencia…no muy grata.

- Ese poder maligno- se alarmo Erza.

- Es…- Exclamo Gray.

Así es, Zeref estaba al frente de sus ojos.

- Bienvenido Natsu- Bufo Zeref.

- Maldito! ¿Qué tramas?- Exclamo Natsu enojado.

-Yo? Pues nada- dijo Zeref calmado, enfureciendo a los demás.

-Que dices!- dijo desesperada Erza.

- Que aburridos son, he encontrado a una chica que sobrepasa tus poderes Titania-.

-Ja no me hagas reír- musito Gray.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Un chica.. mas fuerte que Erza?- Natsu tuvo miedo en preguntar- No me digas que es…

No podía ser ella verdad?...

- Claro que si, estoy hablando de Lucy, esa chica que has estado buscando hace 3 años, y sabes que? Será mía! Es tan hermosa que su belleza me a dejado atónito-.

- Lucy?- se exalto Natsu, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no escuchaba tan bello nombre- que será tuya? No me hagas reír! Si es poderosa como tu dices, porque no muestra su cara?-.

- Por eso digo, una mujer tan perfecta como ella pertenecerá a mi! Al gran mago oscuro, y sabes? Esta cerca…muy cerca de aquí que lastima que no que tu olfato de dragón no lo percato- Exclamo Zeref burlándose.

- Imbécil ¿Qué insinúas?- Dijo Natsu enfadado.

- Quiero que sea mía, y si no quiere, la obligare o simplemente…la matare. Me pregunto si Natsu Dragneel la ira a rescatar o simplemente se quedara con su antigua amiga y desaparecerá de esta mundo…como lo hizo ella.

¿Qué? ¿Qué Lucy desaparecerá de este mundo? No! Eso no le permitirá.

- ¿Dónde esta Lucy!- Dijo Natsu quien ya emanaba un aura de fuego.

Zeref y Natsu comenzaron una feroz batalla, además Natsu se encontraba en desventaja aquella conversación le había desesperado. La necesitaba, necesitaba su otra mitad, a su compañera de batallas.

- Karyuu no Tekken- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Lisanna usaba su take over: Ave y se lanzaba contra zeref.

Pero este lo esquivo sin esfuerzo alguno, Natsu volvió a atacar, su mente ya no estaba con el en este momento!

-Ahora Sagitarius-

El chico volvió a lanzar su ataque y se sorprendió al ver una flecha que salió desde las profundidades y se unió a su ataque, haciendo un daño tremendo al cuerpo de Zeref, que paro de reír.

-M-Maldita- abrió los ojos de par en par- Esa chica…

-Natsu esa mujer!- Dijo Erza.

-_ Que es? Un hombre…caballo? Sagitarius! No… ese parece mas grande…Pero esa mujer…_-

Muy lejos de ellos, estaban escondidos Sagitarius y Lucy entre los arbustos, Lucy estaba con su capucha negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo, que no le dejaban ver nada. Natsu intento acercarse pero se detuvo porque la chica ya estaba desapareciendo junto con su acompañante.

Lisanna quien estaba en su forma ave, voló hacia donde la chica. Ya alcanzándola se de siso de su forma animal y pregunto…

- Quien eres?- Dijo Lisanna acercándose mas a la misteriosa chica, pero esta se detuvo, y su acompañante le imito.

- Solo pasaba por aquí- comenzó a retomar su andar.

- Esa voz….Lucy!-

* * *

Bien aquí esta el cap n_n espero que les haya gustado xD! Espero sus comentarios :3 *3*


	6. ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Ohayo…, gomene!D:...cuando lo hiba a subir...le entere de una noticia muy dolorosa u.u esa es la razon por la que no queria conectarme ni mucho menos subir el cap u.u...Pero me entere que eso no era cierto . y recobre mis energías!:3 y aquí esta el cap Espero que lo disfruten~ :3

* * *

Capitulo 6: ¡Tú no sabes nada!

- Esa voz….Lucy!-

-_Diablos_-

Lucy, hizo una seña a Sagitarius, quien la obedeció y desapareció.

-Eres tu verdad?- Intento acercarse a esa misteriosa chica, pero solo esta avanzaba cada paso que ella daba, dándole la espalda.

Pero en eso, Lucy paró en seco.

-¿Que quieres chica?- Pregunto fríamente.

Lisanna solo quedo atónita, ¿desde cuándo Lucy era tan fría? Bueno ella, era Lucy…¿no?

-Solo quiero saber si eres tú, Lucy- contesto lo más firme que pudo.

- No soy quien dices, chica- Intento cambiar la voz, aunque se le hacía muy difícil…

- ¡Mientes! ¡Se que eres tú!- _Estoy segura de ello_-

-¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Eh?- le pregunto dándole la espalda.

-¡No lo sé! Pero…estoy segura de ello, de no ser así, ¿Por qué ayudaste a Natsu?-

-Solo pasaba por ahí, no era mi intensión ayudarlo-

-¿A quién?-

-A Natsu-

¡Bingo!

-¿Lo ves? ¡Eres Lucy!- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

- _¡Lucy! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta?_- Bien, que quieres Lisanna- Murmuro derrotada, pero aun dándole la espalda.

-Quiero saber, porque no regresas a su lado- Exclamo con un tono bastante serio.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Contesto Lucy de manera fría, recordar porque no estaba junto a él…no era para nada agradable.

- No lo es pero, ¡Natsu ya no es el mismo de antes! ¡Al no tenerte a su lado… el mismo se ha cerrado, ya ni habla, ni come, ni juega, ni bromea…no es el Natsu que conocemos-

La chica rubia, al escuchar eso, se sorprendió…¿Natsu ya no era el mismo? Era…¿Su culpa?

- Aja…y ¿eso qué? Como si me importara…

¡Claro que le importaba! ¡Era sobre Natsu!- Le grito.

-Lucy…Se cómo te sientes pe-

-¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento!-

-Lucy…

-¡Alejarme del lado de Natsu de fue lo más grato del mundo! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me dolió? ¡De cuanto llore por no verlo! ¿Tienes idea!?-

Lisanna ante eso, solo se limito a quedarse callada, Lucy tenía razón…¿Qué sabia ella?

-Yo..Lucy…Lo siento- Se disculpo bajando su cabeza.

Lucy, solo le daba la espalda, pero no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas ante recordar…ese mal estar…

-Así que, por favor, vete…

-No lo haré- respondió sin más-Admito que fui una tonta, no sé cómo te sientes, pero…! Tu aun no sabes cómo me siento!-

Lucy se sorprendió y solo se limito a darle la cara, Lisanna estaba seria, algo no muy común en ella…¿no?

-Ver a Natsu cerrarse cada día…!No es algo muy lindo que digamos! ¡El te necesita a su lado!-

-Lisanna, el es fuerte, mi presencia…!No solucionara nada! ¿No entiendes? El hecho de que me separara de él fue…! Porque mi presencia le molestaba! Solo era una inútil, débil…! Pero ya no más! Estos años he estado entrenando día tras noche…! Ya no soy la misma de antes!- Exclamo Lucy molesta a la vez por tener que recordar ese día…

Lisanna estaba sin habla, así que…¿esa era la razón?

-Aun así, ustedes…- _aunque me cueste admitirlo_- sienten un sentimiento especial mutuamente,un lazo que nadie podrá romperlo, ¿ no es así?-

Esas palabras…

-¡Eso era hace mucho tiempo !Natsu…Natsu…ya no es nada mío…- _Aunque aún tengo ese sentimiento por el…no puedo ser débil ante él._

-¡Lucy! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No recuerdas a ese chico..Que tantas sonrisas te había dedicado?

_! Ven conmigo!_

_!Lucy!_

-Ese chico..Quien te salvo a pesar de dar su vida…

_Esta loca, ¿Lo sabías?_

_Nee Lucy_

-El...que te ha protegido

_Lucy, retrocede_

_Eres rara_

-Natsu…te aprecia mucho Lucy-

_Natsu…_

_Lucy…_

_Natsu…_

_Lucy…_

_!Natsu!_

-Aunque lo niegues ahora…Aun tienes ese sentimiento por el…-

-Lo sé…! Lo sé perfectamente!-

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-Lisanna ya se ha tardado- Decía un muy inquietante Natsu.

-Quizás L-u-c-y- la ha matado- Comentaba Zeref, haciendo enfadar a los presentes.

-¡Que tonterías Dices! Lucy…!Lucy no es de esas personas- Dijo Natsu mientras un fuego emanaba a su alrededor.

- Quien sabe Natsu, en estos momentos Lucy te odia más que nadie en el mundo – Eso sí le dolió- No veo el problema que acabe con la chica que la separo de su amado- Otro golpe en su corazón- Ella está en toda la libertad ¿no?-

_Eso no es cierto… ¡No lo es ¡ _

- ¡Ella no me odia!- Exclamo más que seguro.

- ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Piensas que aun te ama? ¡Por favor!-

-¡Cállate tú no sabes Nada! No lo entiendes…!No lo entiendes- Y con eso, se lanzo contra Zeref, comenzando otra pelea.

-¡Natsu- Murmuro Happy preocupado, nunca había visto a Natsu así.

-_Esto no está bien_- Pensaba la escarlata- _Hay algo extraño-_

-¿Lo notaste Erza?- La voz de Gray hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos-

-Notar que-

-Zeref solo esta cabreando a Natsu, a pesar que le diga toda esas cosas…No lo lastima físicamente, si lo ves Natsu es el único que está luchando- en eso miran con atención a la pelea, y en efecto, Zeref solo esquivaba los golpes y Natsu era el que luchaba- Solo lo está lastimando sentimentalmente ya que todo está relacionado con Lucy….

-Entonces esto es- Dijo Happy escuchando con atención.

-¡Es una trampa!- Exclamo Erza asustada, nadie podría parar a Natsu si esto seguía-¡Natsu! ¡Reacciona!-

Pero por más que gritara, Natsu seguía luchando, su mente ya no estaba con él solo pensaba una cosa: Matar a Zeref.

_Ya no podían hacer nada…_

_-_¿Qué se siente ser abandonado? ¿!Eh!?- Decia Zeref esquivando los golpes de Natsu- ¡Que se siente ser olvidado!

- ¡Ella no me olvido!- Y logro lastimar a Zeref en su abdomen, cosa que sorprendió mucho a los chicos.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- Y lo golpeo otra vez- No tienes idea de cuanto sufrí por no verla…!No tienes idea!-

Zeref solo estaba en el suelo bastante sorprendido, el pelorisa lo había golpeado y ¡Mas de una vez! Su plan no iba en buen camino, tenía que hacerlo molestar aun más para que pierda sus pensamientos.

-Quizás no lo sé y ¿Eso qué? No soy el estúpido a quien lo dejaron, Pero no por cualquier persona sino p-

-Te dije que…! Te callaras!- El chico estaba muy furioso ¡Su mente no está con él!- al solo escuchar esas frías palabras relacionadas con ella…le dolía mucho.

-Oh, pero que linda caras tienes Natsu- Comentaba con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se levantaba- Nunca había visto esa cara de odio hacia mi-

*O*O*O*O*O*

- Y bien Lucy…que harás?- Dijo la peliblanca rompiendo el silencio.

-¿De qué hablas?- Contesto de manera fría colocándose la capucha en su cabeza.

-¿Volverás…con Natsu?-

-La verdad…No lo sé- _Ya tengo el poder que quería pero…¿Luego qué? Nunca he pensado en volver a su lado… _

-El te extraña mucho Lucy- La voz de Lisanna la saco de sus pensamientos- Cuando duerme, cosa no normal que hace, te pronuncia, siempre es un "Lucy" "Perdóname" "No me dejes"-

La rubia solo bajo la mirada, se sentía culpable, gracias a ella…Natsu se sentía culpable.

-El no tiene la culpa de nada…fui yo la que tomo la decisión-

-Pero él piensa otra cosa Lucy…- Le decía con cierta tristeza mientras se acercaba a ella- El piensa que por su culpa tú te apartaste de su lado-

-Pero… no me preocupo, el es…muy fuerte, además ¿Por qué se siente culpable? Yo no soy nada para el…

-Claro que lo eres Lucy, tu eres su preciada Lucy…Su Lucy-

-_Natsu…mi Natsu…tú no tienes la culpa de nada…yo fui la tonta_- Pensaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡El no tiene la culpa!- Lucy se lanzo a llorar sin importar que estaba Lisanna pero, a sorpresa de ella, Lisanna la abrazo y ella, le correspondió de igual manera.

- Si no lo es…ve a decirle- Le susurraba en el abrazo.

La rubia asintió decidida y con gran velocidad se fue en la dirección en la que estaban los chicos, Lisanna solo sonrió para sí, lo había logrado.

-_Espero que esto se resuelva…Natsu_-

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del bosque se encontraban dos chicos Luchando, Bueno uno estaba solo esquivando los golpes que les daba el otro, y el otro solo tiraba manotazos al otro chico, pero se podía ver que el chico pelirosa estaba muy raro, su mirada reflejaba odia hacia el otro chico…

-¡Natsu deja de luchar! ¡Esto es una Trampa!- Gritaba Erza con desesperación, pero el chico no le hacía Caso.

-¡Este tonto!- Reprochaba Gray con la misma desesperación que su amiga.

- _Natsu…_- Pensaba el felino, no lo pensó dos veces y saco sus alas para dirigirse a él- ¡Natsu!

El felino alado estaba a solo unos centímetros del chico cuando…

-¡No te acerques Happy!- Le dijo un Natsu dándole la espalda, y ese comentario…Sorprendió a nuestro gato.

-Este tipo no es nada fácil, y esto…! Solo me concierne a mí!- _No tolerare que…diga esas cosas_-

-Pero Natsu…-

-No temas Happy- Sonrió de lado- Cuando acabe con este imbécil iremos…Juntos a encontrar a Lucy- Le comento mientras lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Aye!- Y el felino regreso al lado de los chicos ¿Qué podía hacer? Natsu estaba más que decidido.

- Natsu, Natsu, Natsu…¿Crees que Me derrotaras? Aja…y Luego ¿Iras a encontrar a Lucy?- Sonreía de lado de una forma…¿Irónica?

- ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Claro que te derrotare! Y de paso…! Me dirás donde esta Lucy!- El chico de nuevo se dirigió a Zeref para golpearlo.

-Que pasaría… ¿Si te digiera que ella está en este mismo bosque?- Natsu abrió sus ojos sorprendió y se paro en seco…¿Cómo que estaba en este bosque? ¡Y como él no se daba cuenta!

-Supongo que te preguntas porque no la percibes…la respuesta es simple…! No quiere verte! ¡Ella te olvido-

-Mientes…- Susurraba el chico con gran tristeza, claro, que eso llego a los oídos del mago oscuro.

-¿Miento? Así que miento…dime, entonces…¿Por qué no ha venido? Ella sabe que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no viene?- Las palabras dolorosas de Zeref no dejaban que el chico reaccionara…eso era…¿Cierto?

-Mientes…-

-¡No seas Infantil Natsu! Tu eres el único que la ha estado buscando…!A ella no le importas!- _Solo un poco mas_

_Miente…¿Cierto Lucy?_

-Ella te olvido…! Para ella ya no existes!

-Mientes…Mientes…! MIENTES!-

_- Lo logre_-

-¡Natsu!- Dijeron al unisonó preocupados.

Y como no estarlo…el chico tenia escamas por todo su cuerpo, el fuego era más intenso y rojo, sus ropas estaban dañadas por aquel fuego… ¿Qué le pasaba? Y sus ojos…tenían un color bastante parecidos a la sangre…eran rojos.

-Es el…¿Dragón Force?- Preguntaba Erza preocupada a lo que los chicos la miraron preocupados.

-Te equivocas- Le interrumpió Zeref- Este es el Underworld Dragón Soul-

-Nunca he escuchado este nombre- Comento Gray viendo a Un Natsu en llamas rojas con…¿!Negro!?

-¡A que te refieres!- Grito Erza.

- Supongo que no lo saben, el hecho de que Natsu este así es por culpa de sus sentimientos, el Underworld Dragón Soul solo aparece cuando el corazón de un Dragon Slayer está confundido o simplemente…el corazón no está con él **(n/a suena un poco… ¿Cursi? xD)**, se le hace enojar para eso, pero no simplemente por una simple persona…sino por la que ama.

-Pero…!Cual es la razón por la que hiciste esto!- Le dijo Happy con lagrimas en los ojos viendo a un Natsu quien, ya tenía marcas en su rostro.

-Queremos su alma- Dijo una voz.

-Oh, Llegaste Kaguya- Sonrió para sí, Zeref.

-¡Porque quieren su alma!- Interrumpió Erza sin darle importancia a la chica.

-Para revivir a Nuestro… God of Death- Dijo la chica antes de sacar un espejo que...

-¡Que haces!- Gray no se lo creía…! Unas raras cosas blancas salían del cuerpo de Natsu! Espera…¿Son sus almas?

- Mi espejo Bloodthirster, está absorbiendo las almas de ese chico- Sonreía de lado junto con Zeref.

Lo más extraño es que Natsu…!No hacía Nada! Solo estaba cubierto en llamas inmóvil…espera…! Sus ojos no tenían Brillo!

-La razón por la que tuvimos que enfadar a Natsu, era para que estaría en su forma Underworld Dragón Soul, así la mente de Natsu y sus almas no estaban con él, además en esa forma la alma de Natsu es más fuerte- Se reía Zeref, viendo a los demás quienes estaban con sus miradas perdidas.

-¿! Que aremos!?- Gritaba Happy con desesperación.

-¡Natsu!-

-¡Natsu!

-¡Natsu!-

Pero el grito de sus amigos…no ayudaba en nada, el chico solo estaba inmóvil…sus ojos estaban perdidos y esa chica estaba robando sus almas…! Porque pasaba esto!

_-Ya está todo perdido…mi cuerpo no responde…¿Por qué? Porque me he llevado por mis sentimientos…Lucy, todos esos momentos junto a ti…fueron los más maravillosos te mi vida…perdóname por ser tan estúpido…al fin y al cabo…no te encontré- _el chico cerro sus ojos…ya estaba todo perdido ¿Qué podía hacer? Kaguya tenía que más que la mitad de sus almas.

-¡Natsu!- Erza estaba desesperada…¿Quién lo podría salvar?

Y Como de arte de magia la chica vestida de negro apareció delante de ellos, los chicos solo se sorprendieron pero…¿Quién era ella?

-No puede ser….¿Lucy?- Se preguntaron todos

-¡Vas a dejar que ellos te ganen! ¿!Natsu!?-

El chico pelirosa quien, al escuchar esa voz su corazón reacciono en un segundo…ella era…

_-¿Lucy?-_

* * *

Espero que les guste ^^ trabajare mucho, y...desde aqui habran peleas y peleas y claro...Mucho NaLu!n.n que lo necesitamos ya en el anime/manga e.e xD  
Bye bye~ n.n


	7. Cap7: ¡Natsu Reacciona!

Em…*se esconde* ¡No me maten! T-T , no podía subir este capitulo porque…no me llegaba la inspiración :c pero …!Doña inspiración gracias por volver a mi lado *-* encerio Minna…gomene! Me demore mucho u.u, pero entiéndanme, escuela-tareas-salgo tarde- cansada y bla bla xD pero aquí esta y eso es lo importante n.n … he estado dibujando un Doujinshi NaLu *-* que quizás…lo transforme a un Fic n.n jaja quien sabe :3 ¿Quién eso?*-* Respondanme por mensajes n.n

* * *

Capitulo 7: ¡Natsu Reacciona!

-¡Vas a dejar que ellos te ganen! ¿!Natsu!?-

El chico pelirosa quien, al escuchar esa voz su corazón reacciono en un segundo…ella era…

_-¿Lucy?-_

La chica dejo caer su capucha negra y por fin revelando su rostro, la chica de pelo escarlata poso sus manos en su boca con lagrimas en los ojos… ¡Lucy estaba frente sus ojos! Su amiga casi hermana estaba frente sus ojos, Gray estaba más que sorprendido y a la vez emocionado al ver otra vez a Lucy…Y Happy…estaba igual o peor que Erza llorando al ver a su querida Lucy, claro, que para Zeref y Kaguya no era un agrado tenerla.

-¿Qué hace esta niñata aquí?- Dijo cortante la chica de cabellos negros para luego dejar de absorber las almas del Dragon Slayer, miro a Zeref quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

- No lo sé Kaguya- respondió de la misma forma- te dejo el resto a ti- y dicho esto desapareció dejando a Kaguya sorprendida ¿La había dejado sola?

Natsu estaba con esos ojos distraídos, pero ya no eran negros…sino rojos, sus flamas aun eran negras y…tenia marcas en su rostro, pero, sabía perfectamente que…había escuchado una voz muy apreciada…la voy de Lucy… ¡SU Lucy!.

_-¡Vamos reacciona! No puedes caer en las manos te estos tipos…! Lucy esta aquí!-_ pero por más que intentaba…no lo conseguía, aun seguía inmóvil, mirando a la nada.

-¡Lucy!- Erza corrió hacia su amiga y le dio un fraternal abrazo, la rubia le correspondió a la chica que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

- Estoy de vuelta…Erza- le acaricio el pelo de su amiga, quien solo lloraba en sus brazos, pero luego se percato de que Happy también la abrazaba- Happy- Lucy le sonrió al felino quien también lloraba.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Lucy- le sonrió ampliamente Gray cruzándose de brazos, debía admitirlo, estaba feliz de ver a su amiga nuevamente.

La chica también le sonrió, pero…!Natsu!

-Que conmovedor…en verdad- aplaudía Kaguya de una forma bastante irónica acercándose a Natsu, cosa que no agrado a cierta Rubia.

La chica y el felino se separaron de la rubia para ver las acciones de Kaguya, quien, se acercaba más al pelirosa.

-¡No te acerques a Natsu!- la chica corre hacia Kaguya con una mirada fría que estremeció a la chica- ¡Scorpio!- Lucy para en seco mientras su espíritu aparece.

-¡Yeah!-

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Scorpio…!Ya no era el mismo! Ahora llevaba otra armadura…era como color rojizo con blanco…y su cola tenia púas plateadas.

-¡Scorpio! ¡Derrotemos a esta tipa!- la chica vuelve a correr junto con su espíritu quien asintió.

-¡Ahora!- ordena Lucy lanzado un puñetazo a la chica quien lo esquivo con dificultad, pero no se espero el ataque del espíritu.

-¡Cañón de arena!- La arena de este lanzo a la chica más de un metro alejados de ellos, cosa que aprovecho Lucy para acercarse a Natsu.

Lucy tuvo un poco de miedo a acercarse a Nasu…el fuego que emanaba de este tenía un olor bastante repugnante…pero debía hacerlo, tenía que salvarlo…tenía que salvar a su Natsu…

-¡Natsu…Reacciona!- la chica acercaba sus manos al inmóvil cuerpo del chico, pero cuanto pudo tocar levemente el cuerpo…unas chispas salieron de este…Obligando a la chica a retroceder.

-Q-Que ha pasado-

-Eso no sirviera- Kaguya se estaba levantando un poco con dificultad al recibir tal golpe.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Lucy se ponía en posición de pelear observando cada acción de Kaguya, pero esta no le respondió, cosa que molesto bastante a Lucy- ¡Responde!-

-¡Ja! Ni creas que te tengo miedo- la chica hizo algo raro con sus manos y apareció su espejo flotando en sus manos y consigo una luna llena, pero esta no era blanca…sino era roja como la sangre…

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!- Grito Erza a Kaguya quien tenía un sonrisa bastante malévola.

-Se podría decir…que soy la princesa de los cielos, Kaguya- se presento al final, pero los demás solo la miraban con odio y eso le agrado, lo estaba logrando.

-¿Cómo que "se podría decir"? ¡A que te refieres!- pregunto Gray que ya se estaba desesperando.

-A decir verdad…Soy un demonio-se dispuso a caminar hacia la dirección de Natsu - Y Yo..Absorbí a la verdadera princesa-y en el espejo apareció un cadáver, eso provoco que los chicos se alarmaran.

Lucy estaba demasiado molesta, ¡no sabía qué hacer! Natsu estaba aun inmóvil mirando a la nada, y eso le asustaba demasiado, pero le asustaba mas…esas marcas que tenía en su rostro. Miro a esa chica arrogante y solo sonreía sarcásticamente, miro a Erza que tenia la mirada penetrante hacia Kaguya, Gray estaba igual o peor que la peliroja .

-¡Maldita!-

-Oh pero que lindo se ve este chico- empezó a acariciar el rostro del pelirosa, cosa que no agrado mucho a nuestra querida rubia y eso lo noto Kaguya- ¿Qué pasa?- acerco su rostro al de Natsu- ¿Te molesta?-

-Grr…- Murmuraba Lucy viendo con odio a la chica.

-¡Aléjate de Natsu!- Erza empezó a correr en dirección hacia donde estaban, pero se sorprendió lo que hizo Kaguya.

-¡Magic Absorption!-

-¡¿Eh?!- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Erza al ver que su arma y armadura se desvanecían.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Happy cayendo al suelo, sus alas habían desaparecido.

-¡Que magia es esta!- el peli azul se sorprendió también viendo que sus fuerzas de debilitaban.

-Black Magic- Anuncio está haciendo que su espejo se elevará por los cielos.

Los chicos observaban con atención ese espejo, pero se asustaron de una cosa…en ese espejo ya no estaba tornado en negro, ahora tenía una silueta humana…era…!Natsu!

-¡Que hace Natsu en ese espejo!- grito alterada Lucy quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo por falta de Magia.

-Lo que ven en ese espejo…es la parte humana de Natsu- Exclamo sonriente la peli negra, haciendo que una energía negra la emanara.

-¿! Que!?- dijeron todos a unisonó. **( Es así como se dice? xD)**

Lucy volteo a ver al cuerpo de Natsu, lágrimas saladas salieron de sus ojos al verlo gritar de dolor mientras que sus manos estaban en su cabeza de forma desesperada, ¡No podía hacer nada! ¡No tenia magia en su cuerpo! ¿Todo ese esfuerzo fue inútil?

-En estos momentos…estoy sacando la parte humana de Natsu para…! Que sea una bestia! ¡Como siempre debió ser!-

-¡Estás loca! ¡Natsu no es una bestia!- gritaba Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Tu eres la bestia aquí!-

-¡Claro que es una bestia! ¡Es un dragón!- le dice mirándola con furia.

-¡Natsu!- la peli roja con sus pocas fuerzas que tenia corrió en dirección hacia Natsu, pero Kaguya fue más rápida y lanzo una especie de púas que rodearon a Erza, haciendo que esta se desmayara.

-¡Erza!-

-Esas púas absorben la magia- sonrió de lado- ¡Que inútiles son!-

Natsu empezó a gritar más fuerte, haciendo que Lucy se preocupara más, lo que le asusto mas fue que ahora el cuerpo de Natsu se veía claramente en el espejo de Kaguya ¡Que significaba esto!

-¿Esta es la fuerza que buscas no?- empezó a decir Kaguya a Natsu- ¡Olvídate de tu parte humana!-

-¡No Natsu no la escuches!- grito desesperada la rubia viendo que Natsu solo gritaba.

-Es inútil, ya está a todo mi control-

-¡Natsu!- decía Happy sintiéndose inútil.

-Ice Make…!Lance!- con poca magia que tenia Gray, pudo golpear a Kagura y correr hacia Natsu- ¡Cabeza de lava! ¡Reacciona!- tomo sus dos hombros y empezó a moverlo desesperado- ¡Lucy esta aquí!- pero fue en vano, Natsu abrió sus ojos, pero estos eran rojos y torno una sonrisa bastante malévola.

Lo que nadie se espero fue…que Natsu había rasguñado a Gray en su pecho y este no pudo evitar estamparse en el suelo. Sorprendido vio el rostro de Natsu que solo lo miraba con ¿Furia? No se podía distinguir, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre…ya no tenía uñas sino garras, tenía muchas escamas de color fuego por todo su cuerpo.

-Natsu…-susurro Happy con lágrimas viendo a Gray en el suelo con sus manos en su pecho dañado.

-¡Lucy!-

La rubia asustada volteo a ver a Gray que la había llamado…

-¡Natsu aun no ha perdido el conocimiento! ¡Tú eres la única que lo puede salvar!-

-¿Eh?- y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia fue acercándose a Natsu- Porfavor…reacciona- y salto a los brazos de Natsu, pero este no correspondía al abrazo.

-¡Natsu por favor! ¡Reacciona!- gritaba alzando su vista hacia Natsu, pero este solo gritaba y movía su cabeza para todos lados.

No sabían que hacer…!Uno! Erza estaba desmayada…!Dos! esa maldita de Kaguya tiene una magia muy rara que puede desvanecer la magia de sus cuerpos…!Tres! Natsu había lastimado a Gray y no volvía en si…!Que diablos!

-¡ A mí me gusta más tu parte humana!- dijo Lucy con lágrimas aferrándose más en su pecho.

-Hagas lo que hagas será inútil- Exclamo Kaguya a lo lejos con su espejo en sus manos- El corazón humano de Natsu esta sellado en mi espejo-

-¡Lucy! ¡Aléjate ya!- murmuraba Happy en el suelo, estaba bastante asustado pero…¿Qué aria si Natsu matara a Lucy? Él…no lo haría ¿No?

-Natsu…perdóname por separarme de mi…¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – Sonrió levemente- Cuando me salvaste en aquella vez…-

_-Gracias por salvarme, soy Lucy-_

_-Por cierto…dijiste que buscabas a alguien-_

_-¡Sí! ¡A Igneel!-_

-Cuando…me llamaste Luigi…-

_-¡Natsu! ¡Mira, mira tengo el símbolo!-_

_-Bien por ti Luigi-_

_-_Cuando…me confesé por esa carta…-

_Mi querido Natsu":_

_Espero que por ahora todos estén leas esta nota yo estaré muy lejos de aquí, y mi partida no es en vano, caminaré un largo recorrido para volverme mucho más fuerte y no depender más de ti. Yo sé que me odiarás o me dirás tonta, pero compréndeme era necesario, y te quería decir una cosa, que hace ya bastante tiempo quería confesártelo, te amo Natsu, y no sabes cuánto me gustaría que me amaras como yo a ti. Recuérdame de la manera que desees, lo importante para mí es que estés bien._

_En el instante que Lucy dijo aquello, algo hico clic en Natsu, se quedo parado por unos segundos dejando de gritar y de mover su cabeza, sus ojos tenían una leve pupila de color verde oscuro…(__**De ese color tiene los ojos?o.o)**_

_-¿Qué ocurre Natsu?- Kaguya se percato de la acción del chico y su semblante cambio a enfado- ¿Por qué vacilas?- empezó a recitar lo mismo con lo que hizo para controlar a Natsu._

_Y otra vez el chico empezó a mover su cabeza y a gritar amargadamente, sus garras aparecieron y se clavaron en ambos hombros de la chica…su cuerpo no era consciente de aquello, ante eso Lucy hizo una seña de dolor alarmando a sus amigos._

_-¡Lucy!- se escucho decir atrás de ellos._

-E-Estoy bien- respondió con algo de dificultad- ¿Cómo puedo evitar esto?-alzo su vista hacia Natsu, otra vez derramando lágrimas- Natsu…- acerco su rostro hacia el chico, cerro sus hermosos ojos, no aguantaba más…no podía verlo mas así, aquella desesperación se transformo…en un tierno beso.

-_Lucy…_- pensó Happy sonrojado viendo esa escena en primera plana, avergonzado giro su rostro.

_¡Beso! _

Natsu al sentir una leve presión en sus labios empezó a reaccionar otra vez, solo habría abrió sus ojos par en par, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Venga, déjense de estupideces- la peli negro molesta miraba aquella escena- ¡Libera tu bestia interior! Y ¡Dame el cuerpo de esa muchacha entrometida!-

_-Natsu…queremos estar juntos para siempre ¿Verdad?- _

Las llamas rojas que emanaban en Natsu ya habían desaparecido, sus marcas estaban presentes aun pero ahora eran de color blanco…las garras que estaban clavadas en los hombros de la chica habían desaparecido, dejando rastros de sangre en su vestimenta.

El espejo de Kaguya se triso y ya no se encontraba el rostro de Natsu en este.

-¿Qué está pasando?- volteo el rostro hacia Natsu…-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo sucedió esto?-

-_Lucy…_- cerro sus ojos y correspondió al beso con ternura y desesperación, ahora las lágrimas que caían eran del chico pelirosa.

¿Cuánto se había demorado en buscarla? Eso ya no importaba…Pues ya estaba en sus brazos otra vez, y ya no la soltara nada más…

* * *

Y bien, nose si me quedo bn la pelea..Es que ya quería dar el beso jujuju *-* Si han visto la Pelicula de Inuyasha, sabran en que me base esa escena *-* y pues…!No me quejo! Me gusto como quedo :3! Nose si a ustedes espero que shiii :3

Nos vemos~ cuidanse, los quiero *-*

PD: ¿Tienes chocolate?._. ¡Dame! *¬*


End file.
